


Träume

by Mr_Manchas



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Gen
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 09:14:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14766783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mr_Manchas/pseuds/Mr_Manchas
Summary: Judy ist in Haft und  wird über Nickolas Wilde befragt. Sie ist gezwungen etwas zu erkennen, und es zu akzeptieren. Eine Erkenntnis, die ihr Leben verändert.





	Träume

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Dreams](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7880635) by [SophieRipley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SophieRipley/pseuds/SophieRipley). 



Die Handschellen aus legiertem Stahl fühlten sich kalt an. In gewisser Weise ein fast angenehmer Kontrast zu der heißen, abgestandenen Luft, die unbeweglich und muffig den Raum erfüllte. Alles hier drinnen war stabil und funktional, einschließlich des Metalltisches, an dem die Fesseln befestigt waren. Das einzige, was ein wenig weich war, war die Polsterung auf dem Stuhl.

Ein kleineres bis mittelgroßes Raubtier betrat den Raum und nahm auf dem entsprechenden Stuhl auf der Gegenseite des Tisches Platz, direkt vor dem großen Einwegspiegel. Es war ein Rotfuchs. Er hatte blaugrüne Augen, beinahe schon türkisblau und trug einen dreiteiligen braunbeigen Anzug. Der Fuchs rückte seine Brille mit den kreisrunden Gläsern zurecht, während er sich setzte, dann legte er eine dicke Akte auf dem Tisch vor sich ab. Er ließ sich Zeit, die Akte zu öffnen und eine Seite hier und eine Notiz da zu überfliegen. Etliche Minuten verstrichen bis er seinen Blick hob und über den Tisch sah.

„Judith Laverne Hopps, ZPD“.

Sie sagte nichts darauf und der Fuchs lächelte ein wenig.

„Zwei Wochen im Einsatz; Auffinden von vierzehn vermissten Säugetieren wenige Tag nach dem Beginn Ihrer kurzen Karriere, dieses Frühjahr; anschließend lange Abwesenheit; verbrachte den gesamten Sommer in ihrer Heimat Nageria; dann Rückkehr und Aufklärung der Könige-der-Nacht-Krise. Ein vielversprechender Anfang, hätte der Beginn einer steilen Karriere werden können.“

Wieder Stille. Der Fuchs verschränkte seine Pfoten vor sich und lächelte der kleinen, grauen Gestalt am anderen Tischende zu. Sie schwiegen sich eine sehr lange Zeit an, vielleicht waren es aber nur wenige Minuten. Es war schwer genau einzuschätzen.

Schließlich brach der Fuchs die Stille: „Erzählen Sie mir von Nicholas Wilde. Bitte.“

Judy fand ihre Sprache wieder: „Das ist also der Grund dafür, dass sie hier einen Rotfuchs reingeschickt haben, hmm?“ Sie lachte, aber es klang, als ob ein leichter Anflug von Hysterie darin zu hören wäre. „Sie dachten, dass ein Fuchs mich vielleicht dazu bringen könnte, über ihn zu reden. Das ist wirklich schlau, … wirklich.“

Der Fuchs zeigte ein offenes Lächeln. „Erzählen Sie mir von Nick.“

Es gab eine erwartungsvolle Pause. Judy blickte zu dem Fuchs am anderen Tischende, dann zuckte sie mit den Schultern. „Okay. Schön. Ich werde Ihnen von Nick erzählen.“

Und dann tat sie es. Sie erzählte in jedem Detail, wie ihr der verschlagene, nichtsnutzige Fuchs aufgefallen war, als er sich in eine Eisdiele geschlichen hatte und wie sie ihm gefolgt war, schon mit dem Hintergedanken, dass ihr ein Kampf bevorstand. Sie hatte vor, den Fuchs für irgendetwas zu verhaften, weil sie sich absolut sicher war, dass er etwas Illegales im Schilde führte. Judy erklärte, wie dieser Fuchs dann doch nur versucht hatte, ein Elefanteneis für seinen Sohn zu kaufen, und wie sie ihm geholfen hatte, es trotz des diskriminierenden Verhaltens des Ladenbesitzers zu bekommen, indem sie Diplomatie eingesetzt hatte … oder, um genau zu sein, indem sie ihm mit gesetzlichen Konsequenzen gedroht hatte.

Sie fuhr fort, zu berichten, wie sie dann später denselben Fuchs wiederentdeckt hatte, als er das besagte Eis geschmolzen und aus dem Sirup selbst wieder neue, kleinere Portionen gefroren hatte. Wie sie ihn zur Rede gestellt und wie der Fuchs – Nick Wilde, wie er sich ihr vorstellte – mit einer sehr gewandten Rede darüber geantwortete hatte, dass die Welt nicht war, wie sie aussah und dass sie, Judy, letztendlich ihren Traum begraben müsse. Sie hatte ihm aufs Schärfste widersprochen, aber als sie abends wieder in ihrem schäbigen Apartment zurück war, hatten sich seine Worte in ihr Gedächtnis hineingefressen und sich wie Mühlsteine angefühlt. Mühlsteine, die in ihrem Inneren alle ihre Träume und ihren Optimismus zu Staub zerrieben.

Sie erzählte weiter, wie sie die Verbindung zwischen dem Fuchs und einem Fall entdeckte hatte, den sie, ohne dazu autorisiert zu sein, übernommen hatte und auf den sie ihre ganze Karriere baute. Judy erklärte ihrem Befrager, dem in der ganzen Zeit ein leichtes Grinsen um die Schnauze spielte, dass sie den vermissten Otter auf einem Foto einer Verkehrskamera entdeckt hatte, auf dem er ein von Nicks ergaunerten Eis-am-Stil gegessen hatte und wie sie losgezogen war, um den Fuchs zu erpressen, ihr die nötigen Informationen zu geben.

Judy erzählte sehr detailliert, wie ihre Suche sie über eine Spitzmaus, die Mr. Big genannt wurde, zu einem Mr. Manchas geführt hatte, wie sie Nicks Leben gerettet hatte und er das ihre. Die Fahrt in der Gondel, wie er sich ihr geöffnet hatte – an dieser Stelle weigerte sie sich, Nicks Geschichte preiszugeben – und seine Idee, die Verkehrskameras zu nutzen. Schließlich berichtete Judy, wie sie sich in das alte Krankenhaus geschlichen, die vermissten Säugetiere gefunden und Lionheart der Justiz übergeben hatten. Wie sie die folgende Pressekonferenz total versaut hatte und wie wütend sie Nick gemacht hatte, der sich ihr gegenüber geöffnet hatte.

An dieser Stelle verfiel sie in Schweigen und starrte nur noch auf den Tisch.

„Und … dann sind Sie nach Hause zurückgekehrt? Weil Sie Mr. Wilde verärgert hatten?“ Der Fuchs wirkte etwas verwirrt und gleichzeitig amüsiert.

Judy schüttelte den Kopf: „Nein, natürlich nicht“. Ihre Augen waren immer noch fest auf den Tisch gerichtet. „Ich bin gegangen, weil ich feststellen musste, dass es in den folgenden Wochen Unruhen und Proteste gab. Spannungen zwischen Arten. Wegen dem was ich gesagt hatte. Leute wurden verletzt oder verloren ihre Arbeit wegen mir. Ich hatte nicht um einen Urlaub ersucht … ich hatte gekündigt. Aber Bogo hatte die Formulare so ausgefüllt, als ob es nur ein Erholungsurlaub wäre.“

„Wie oft haben Sie in dieser Zeit Mr. Wilde getroffen?“

„Überhaupt nicht“, antwortete sie knapp und mit fester Stimme. „Er wollte mich nicht sehen. Ich hatte ihn beleidigt, ich hatte ihn gekränkt und er war wütend auf mich.“

„Sie haben ihn überhaupt nicht wiedergesehen? Solange, bis Sie zurückgekommen sind?“ Der Fuchs konnte Judy nur ansehen. Sie sagte nichts mehr. Er versuchte ein paar andere Fragen zu stellen, auf verschiedene Arten, aber offensichtlich war aus ihrer Sicht das Gespräch beendet.

„Vielleicht können wir die Geschichte morgen beenden,“, sagte er, während er seine Aufzeichnung zusammensammelte, „wenn Sie etwas kooperativer sind.“

Ohne ein weiters Wort verließ der Fuchs den Raum und ging zu dem angrenzenden Beobachtungsraum, wo ein fülliger Dachs mit über dem Bauch verschränkten Armen auf ihn wartete. Während Judy abgeholt und in ihr neues Zuhause gebracht wurde, begann er zu sprechen.

„Eine fantastische Geschichte.“ Er sah auf den Dachs herunter, der von unten schweigend zu ihm aufblickte. „Sie passt sogar an den meisten Stellen zu Bogos Bericht. Ein paar Details sind hier und da etwas wackelig. Ist sie wirklich so gut, wie Sie sagen?“

„Besser“, meinte der Dachs. „Sie hätte die Polizeiarbeit revolutionieren können. Warum haben Sie so schnell aufgegeben?“.

Der Fuchs schnaubte: „Aufgegeben? Lassen Sie mir etwas Zeit. Ich bin das einzige Tier, mit dem sie die letzte Woche auch nur geredet hat, seit sie in diese Einrichtung hier gebracht wurde. Und Junge, was hatte sie nicht alles zu sagen. Ich glaube, wir haben heute einen entscheidenden Durchbruch erzielt. Morgen wird sie reden.“ Dem gab es nichts mehr hinzuzufügen und die beiden trennten sich. Der Fuchs ging nach Hause und der Dachs … wo auch immer Dachse die Nacht verbringen.

Am nächsten Tag wurde Judy wieder in denselben Raum gebracht und an demselben Tisch fixiert, um auf die Ankunft des Fuchses zu warten. Wie am Tag zuvor wartete sie fast eine Stunde alleine, bevor er hereinkam und sich setzte, das Dossier in der einen und eine dampfende Tasse Kaffee in der anderen Pfote.

„Guten Morgen, Judy.“ Judy starrte geradeaus. Er bot ihr seinen Kaffee an: „Möchten Sie etwas Kaffee? Er ist von dem Laden um die Ecke. Seit ich ihn entdeckt habe, bin ich unfähig einfach daran vorbeizugehen. Unglaubliches Zeug.“

Judy schüttelte den Kopf. „Hasen können keinen Kaffee trinken. Koffein ist giftig, genauso wie Kokain. Mein Herz könnte explodieren.“

Er brummte und lächelte. „Man lernt jeden Tag etwas Neues dazu.“ Er nahm einen Schluck Kaffee und stellte die Tasse zwischen sich und Judy ab. Er grinste, als er sah, dass Judy sich nach vorne gebeugt hatte um den schweren Geruch einzusaugen. Sein Grinsen wurde breiter, als ihre Ohren erröteten, sobald ihr auffiel, dass er sie beobachtete.

Judy sah weg. „… Ich hatte gesagt, dass ich ihn nicht trinken kann. Nicht, dass er nicht unglaublich duftet.“

„Richtig, Judy, das haben sie nicht.“ Er verschränkte die Pfoten. „Sind Sie bereit, Ihre Geschichte weiterzuerzählen?“ Schlagartig war ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf ihn gerichtet und ihr Blick stand im starken Kontrast zu seinem lockeren Lächeln.

„Wozu? Um ein rechtschaffenes Tier für alle Zeit einzusperren?“

„Zusammenarbeit ist immer einfacher als Opposition und führt zu besseren Resultaten, Judy.“ Die Stimme des Fuchses wurde leise, fast flüsternd. „Warum sind Sie nach Zoomania zurückgekehrt?“

„Weil ich es herausbekommen habe“, stieß Judy hervor. Sie zuckte zusammen, als die Worte aus ihrem Mund gekommen waren: Eigentlich hatte sie nicht vorgehabt, heute überhaupt etwas zu sagen, aber jetzt, wo sie ihre Geschichte wieder aufgenommen hatte, war es, als wären Schleusentore unter einem gewaltigen Wasserdruck aufgesprengt worden. „Meine Eltern machten Geschäfte mit einem Fuchs, mit dem ich aufgewachsen bin, Gideon Grey. Gideon nannte die Blumen, die meine Eltern um ihre Felder pflanzten, Könige der Nacht. Ich … ich kannte ihren üblichen Namen nicht, er hat mir niemals etwas bedeutet. Meine Mutter erzählte die Geschichte, dass sie von einem Hasen gebissen wurde, der einmal eine gegessen hatte und da wurde mir alles klar.“

Sie war von dem Verkaufsstand losgestürmt, um so schnell wie möglich nach Zoomania zurückzukehren. Sie musste Nick finden, weil sie das Rätsel gelöst hatte, und sie seine Hilfe brauchte und vielleicht, nur vielleicht, weil er ihr vergeben würde.

Aber in diesem Moment, an dem sie ihn am meisten brauchte, wandte er sich von ihr ab.

Es traf Judy härter als alles andere. Es war, als würde sie innerlich zerbrechen und all die Emotionen, die sie die drei Monate in sich vergraben hatte, die Zeit, in der sie Nick vermisst hatte, und sich selbst die Schuld gab, brachen aus ihr heraus. Und dann geschah das Wunder: In dem Augenblick, in dem sie deutlich machte, dass sie sich verändert hatte, hatte er ihr vergeben. Wie, als ob ein Schalter umgelegt worden war, verwandelte sich Nick. Sein wütendes und verletztes Äußeres verschwand und er tröstete sie und zeigte gleichzeitig wieder sein schelmisches Verhalten.

Er war es, der sie zu Mr. Big geführt hatte, er war es, der sie zu Manchas gebracht hatte, er hatte sie zu dem versteckten Krankenhaus begleitet und jetzt brachte er sie dazu, dass sie zu einem besseren Tier wurde, nur ein wenig, nur einen kleinen Schritt.

Und von dort brachte er sie zu Doug, dem Widder und den Königen der Nacht und schließlich zu Bellwether. Mit seiner Hilfe konnte sie die Herrschaft des Schreckens, die das Schaf errichtet hatte, beenden. Sie hatte dabei ihr Bein grausam verletzt, hatte jetzt immer noch eine hässliche Narbe, aber sie waren am Leben geblieben und kein Raubtier wurde mehr vergiftet. Und keine Unbeteiligten fielen mehr den Wildgewordenen zum Opfer.

Nick beschloss auf die Polizeiakademie zu gehen. Er schaffte es, die Anforderungen zu erfüllen, und es gelang ihm, sich durch seine Leistungen Respekt zu verschaffen. Während seiner neunmonatigen Ausbildung blieben sie über Muzzeltime, Textnachrichten und E-Mails in Kontakt. Und dabei kamen sie sich näher. Judy begann, ihre provinzielle, beschränkte Sichtweise abzulegen und dadurch, dass sie das tat, wurde sie eine bessere Polizistin. Sie erreichte den Höhepunkt, als Nick endlich seinen Abschluss an der Akademie machte und als neuer Rekrut im Revier Eins aufgenommen wurde.

Sie hatten einen wunderbaren Tag als Partner zusammen.

Nur einen.

Am folgenden Tag, den Tag nachdem Nick die Arbeit bei der Polizei begonnen hatte, den Tag nachdem sie Flash das Faultier bei seiner Raserei durch die Straßen erwischt hatten, erwachte Judy in aller Frühe und frisch ausgeruht und joggte zur Arbeit, so wie jeden Tag, seitdem die Ärzte ihr erlaubt hatten, wieder Sport zu treiben. Die Aktivität war ursprünglich gedacht, um die verkümmerten Muskeln in ihrem Bein wiederaufzubauen, nachdem es geheilt war, aber es fühlte sich einfach gut für sie selbst an. Sie erwartete, Nick vor dem Haupteingang zu treffen, aber er war noch nicht angekommen. Das war kein Problem, immerhin war sie recht früh dran. Also wartete sie, bis wenige Sekunden vor dem Dienstantritt … er war immer noch nicht da. Er hatte sich noch nicht gezeigt, hatte sich verspätet.

Sie ging zum Morgenappell, erhielt ihre Aufträge für den Tag. Ihr fiel auf, dass es offenbar keine Reaktion darauf gab, dass Nick fehlte. Bogo warf keinen Blick auf ihren gemeinsamen Stuhl und machte keinen Kommentar. Niemandem schien es zu bemerken. Nachdem sie entlassen worden waren, ging Judy in die Lobby an die Rezeption.

„Clawhauser“, rief sie und er lächelte auf sie herunter und grüßte sie, als ob alles in Ordnung wäre. „Hast du Nick gesehen? Hat er angerufen oder so?“ Clawhausers Lächeln verschwand und machte einem verwirrten Ausdruck Platz.

„Nick?“, fragte er. „Nick, wer?“

„ _Nick,_ Nick“, rief Judy. „Wer denn sonst? Mein Partner. Nick Wilde? Er ist immer noch nicht da.“ Clawhauser sah sie mit einem leeren Blick an, er wirkte leicht beunruhigt.

„Ähm“, sagte der Gepard, „Judy … ich kenne keinen Nick Wilde. Und du hast keinen Partner. Du hattest niemals einen.“

Judy hätte ihm sagen können, dass sie _selbstverständlich_ einen Partner hatte, und dass er gerade gestern den Dienst angetreten hatte, dass Clawhauser ihn mehrmals nach seinem Akademieabschluss getroffen hatte und sogar schon vorher, im Nachspiel des Könige-der-Nacht-Falls, gesehen hatte. Sie hätte es ihm sagen können, aber sie hatte es nicht getan. Die völlige Verwirrung war zu deutlich auf dem Gesicht des Geparden abzulesen. Sie drehte sich ohne ein weiteres Wort um, lief zu Bogos Büro, klopfte und trat, ohne abzuwarten, ein.

„Officer Hopps.“ Bogo, der sich offenbar gerade erst hingesetzt hatte, legte seine Brille beiseite und sah sie an. „Sie haben Ihre Dienstanweisungen für heute schon erhalten. Gibt es ein Problem?“

„Wo ist Nick?“ Die Frage war kurz, direkt und heftig. Alles, was sie zurückbekam, war derselbe leere Blick, den sie auch schon bei Clawhauser gesehen hatte. „Nick _Wilde_ , Chief. Nicholas Piberius Wilde. Wo ist er?“

Bogo tippte etwas auf seinem Computer ein, was jetzt Judy verwirrt schauen ließ. Er blickte grüblerisch auf den Bildschirm, zuckte dann mit den Schultern und schaute wieder auf Judy.

„Kein Eintrag über einen Nicholas Wilde im System. Ist er möglicherweise neu in der Stadt?“

„Neu?“ Judys Stimme wurde lauter, eine Spur von Hysterie war zu hören. „Natürlich nicht, Chief. Er hat mir geholfen, Bellwether zur Rechenschaft zu ziehen. Können Sie sich nicht erinnern? Sie haben ihn erst gestern hier in Ihrer Truppe aufgenommen.“

Bogo wurde plötzlich sehr ernst und er sah lange auf Judy herab.

„Hopps … Sie haben den Könige-der-Nacht-Fall alleine gelöst. Niemand hat Ihnen dabei geholfen.“

„Worüber reden Sie denn nur?!“, diesmal brüllte Judy. Sie schleuderte fahrig ihre Pfoten in die Luft. „Ich hätte ihn niemals alleine lösen können. Nick hatte im Museum so getan, als wäre er zur Bestie geworden. Das alleine war der Grund, warum wir Bellwethers Geständnis bekommen haben!“

Bogo zog die Stirn in Falten, er wandte sich wieder seinem Computer zu und klickte sich durch ein paar Ordner, bis er eine bestimmte Datei gefunden hatte. „Sie meinen dieses Geständnis?“

Eine Kopie der Originalaufnahme wurde leise von dem Lautsprecher des Computers abgespielt. Schön und gut – es war Bellwethers Geständnis, aber nicht eines, bei dem sie in einem schadenfrohen, höhnischen Tonfall redete, während Nick im Hintergrund wild knurrte. Nein … Judy hatte es ihr entlockt. Sie hatte das Geständnis aus dem Schaf herausgeholt, so wie sie sich vorher Nicks Hilfe erschwindelt hatte, indem sie so tat, als ob sie auf der Seite der Bürgermeisterin wäre und so konnte Judy von ihr alle Details erfahren.

Es gab keinen Nick auf dieser Aufnahme und sie erinnerte sich nicht im Geringsten daran, dass es so geschehen war, wie sie es jetzt hörte. Eine dumpfe Panik begann in ihr aufzusteigen und sie taumelte rückwärts, als hätte sie einen Schlag in die Magengrube erhalten.

„Nein.“ Es war kein Widerspruch. Eher eine einfache Ablehnung, die Unfähigkeit die Wahrheit zu akzeptieren. „Das kann nicht sein.“

Sie drehte sich um und stürmte aus dem Büro, die Stufen hinunter, durch die Lobby und raus auf die Straße. Sie rannte einfach weiter, gehetzt, durch jede Allee und jede Seitenstraße, auf der Suche, nach einem ganz bestimmten Van. Als sie ihn endlich entdeckt hatte, das Bild auf der Seite war unverkennbar, trommelte sie mit ihren Fäusten gegen die Hecktür, bis ein kleiner Fuchs von innen die Tür aufstieß, eine Keule zum Schlag ausgeholt in den Pfoten.

„Wer zum Teufel …“, der Fuchs verharrte in der Bewegung und starrte überrascht Judy an, wobei er den Kopf etwas zu Seite kippte: „… Officer Puschel? Was zur Hölle willst du?“

„Wo ist Nick?“, brachte Judy hervor. Sie war noch kurzatmig und versuchte nach ihrem langen Lauf wieder zu Atem zu kommen.

„Nick wer? Kenn ich nich‘. Warum? Hat er Schwierigkeiten? Gibt’s ’ne Belohnung?“

Judy versuchte gar nicht zu antworten. Sie taumelte ein paar Schritte zurück, schüttelte den Kopf und drehte sich dann um, um in eine andere Richtung zu rennen.

Nachdem sie zwei U-Bahn-Fahrten und einen weiteren Sprint hinter sich gebracht hatte, war sie an der Brücke am Stadtrand angekommen, aber sobald sie sie erreicht hatte, ahnte sie schon, dass es hoffnungslos war. Dennoch kletterte Judy den Abhang hinunter und betrat die Unterführung, nur um festzustellen, dass dort nichts war. Der Tisch, der Klappstuhl, der Eimer, alles weg. Kein Fuchs, der sie böse anschaute oder glücklich lachte oder der blöde Bemerkungen machte, die sie dazu brachten mit den Augen zu rollen und entnervt aufzustöhnen.

Aber sie hatte Bilder … auf ihrem Handy. Sie hatte es in ihrer Hast heute Morgen in ihrem Apartment zurückgelassen, also machte sie sich mit der größten Eile auf den Rückweg in ihre Wohnung, wühlte sich dort durch ihre Habseligkeiten, um ihr Telefon zu finden, sie öffnete die Bildergalerie und fand dort … gar nichts.

Bilder von Kollegen auf der Wache. Selfies mit ihren Eltern. Ein paar Aufnahmen von ihren Lieblingsorten in der Stadt. Kein alberner Fuchs mit leuchtend grünen Augen und den Hemden mit dem furchtbaren Blättermuster. Sie brach auf ihrem Bett zusammen, mit einem von Tränen vernebelten Blick, das Handy unter sich begraben.

Und in diesem Moment fiel ihr aus dem Augenwinkel eine Spur von etwas Rostrotem auf. Sie drehte den Kopf und da sah sie ihn, auf seinem Ehrenplatz auf ihrem Kopfkissen, umgeben von einem Dutzend Stoffhäschen: ein einsamer roter Plüschfuchs. Er hatte ein Hemd mit einem Aufdruck aus grünen Palmenblättern an, braune Hosen, ein breites Grinsen und leuchtend grüne Augen.

Mit zitternder Pfote griff sie nach dem Fuchs und strich ihm zärtlich über sein Gesicht. Sie hatte es vergessen. Ihre Mutter hatte ihn ihr an dem Morgen geschenkt, an dem sie in die große Stadt aufgebrochen ist, nachdem sie die Akademie abgeschlossen hatte.

 „ _Erzähl es nicht deinem Vater_ “, hatte sie Judy mit einem Lächeln gesagt. „ _Ich weiß, dass du deine Plüschtiere magst und ich dachte, dir würde es gefallen ein weiters zu haben. Vielleicht bist du ein bisschen sicherer, wenn ein großer, böser Fuchs in der Nacht auf dich aufpasst._ “ Judy hatte das Geschenk mit einem Lachen angenommen und ihn sofort nach ihrem Lieblingscousin Nick getauft.

Judy hob das Plüschtier mit zitternden Pfoten von ihrem Kopfkissen auf und drückte es fest an ihre Brust. Sie fühlte, wie ein scharfer Schmerz ihr Herz zerschnitt. Die Wirklichkeit zu erkennen, war ein grausamer Schlag für sie.

„Es hat ihn niemals wirklich gegeben.“ Die Worte, leise und mit leerer Stimme ausgesprochen, schienen noch lange in dem Befragungszimmer nachzuhallen. Der Fuchs in dem braunen Anzug saß ihr gegenüber. Er zeigte ihr ein langes Lächeln, bevor es verblasste. „Er war zu mir gekommen, als ich ihn gebraucht habe, und dann … dann war er weg.“ Die Tränen liefen ungebremst, aber ohne ein Geräusch, während sie auf den Tisch starrte.

„Wir haben einen entscheidenden Durchbruch erzielt, Judy“, sagte der Fuchs. „Mein Name ist Doktor James Todd. Ich kann Ihnen helfen, sich besser zu fühlen, wenn Sie weiter mit mir zusammenarbeiten. Wollen Sie das?“

Judy nickte ohne aufzublicken.

„Das ist ein gutes Mädchen. Ich werde Ihnen ein Antipsychotikum verschreiben. Es wird dafür sorgen, dass Ihre … Halluzinationen … verschwinden werden. Chief Bogo hat mich auch autorisiert, Ihnen Ihren Job wieder anzubieten ...“ Ihr Kopf richtete sich ruckartig auf. Sie hatte vermutet, dass man sie, nachdem man sie in ihrer Wohnung gefunden hatte, für den Rest ihres Lebens einsperren würde. „Unter einer Bedingung: Sie werden mich einmal pro Woche zu einer Sitzung aufsuchen und ich werde ihm jeden Monat einen Bericht über Ihre Fortschritte schreiben. Wenn wir Sie in einem stabilen Zustand haben, werden Sie die Erlaubnis erhalten, wieder auf dem Revier zu arbeiten. Wollen wir das so machen, Judy?“

Sie nickte: „Ja - ich werde keinen Ärger mehr machen.“ Todd reichte ihr über den Tisch seine Pfote. Sie schüttelte sie, soweit es die Fixierung zuließ und er stand auf.

„Sehr gut. Dann sehen wir uns in einer Woche, Judy.“ Er zwinkerte ihr zu und wandte sich zum Gehen. Als er gezwinkert hatte, hätte Judy schwören können, dass seine blauen Augen für einen winzigen Augenblick leuchtend grün aufflackerten.

In dieser Nacht hatte Judy einen Traum.

_Sie lief den staubigen Hügel zur Unterseite der Steinbrücke hinunter. Sie wurde erwartet. Ihr Freund saß auf dem alten Klappstuhl, trug sein scheußliches grünes Hemd mit dem Palmenblättermuster und die Fliegersonnenbrille und wartete auf sie. Sie näherte sich ihm von hinten, dann schlang sie ihre Arme um seinen Hals und drückte ihre Wange mit dem grauen Fell auf seine mit dem roten._

_„Hey, Möhrchen. Willst du Limonade?“ Er bot ihr das Glas an, das er in der Pfote hielt. Sie lachte und lehnte ab._

_„Ich hatte schon befürchtet, dass du nicht hier wärst, Nick“, sagte das Häschen strahlend und lief um ihn herum. Sie setzte sich auf den zweiten Liegestuhl neben seinem. Sie sahen sich an und Nicks Grinsen wurde etwas schwächer._

_„Ich bin nicht hier, Officer Puschel.“_

_„Was soll das heißen? Natürlich bist du hier.“ Judy knuffte ihn und er schlug zärtlich mit seinem Schwanz nach ihr._

_„Dies ist ein Traum, Möhrchen.“_

_Ihr Lächeln verschwand. „… warum?“_

_„Warum du von mir träumst, oder warum ich überhaupt zu dir gekommen bin?“_

_„… ja?“ Judys Stimme zitterte leicht und Nick lächelte gütig._

_„Ich bin gekommen, weil du mich gebraucht hast, Möhrchen. Ich war nur hier, um dir durch eine Prüfung zu helfen. Und jetzt bin ich hier, um Lebewohl zu sagen.“_

_„Du bist nicht wirklich. Du warst es niemals. Du hast nur in meinem Kopf existiert.“ Sie schluchzte, ein paar Tränen begannen, das Fell auf ihren Wangen zu durchnässen._

_„Natürlich bin ich in deinem Kopf, Flöckchen. Aber warum soll das heißen, dass ich nicht wirklich bin?“ Er strich über ihre Wagen, um ihr die Tränen wegzuwischen. „Ich werde immer für dich da sein. Ich werde über dich wachen, wenn du schläfst. Kennst du nicht den alten Reim: ‚Selbst die Bösen verkriechen sich schnell, wenn er umgeht, der Fuchs mit dem roten Fell.‘ “_

_„Ich werde dich niemals wiedersehen, oder?“ Sie schmiegte ihre Wange gegen seine Pfote und schloss die Augen, voller Angst vor der Antwort._

_„Ich fürchte nicht, Liebes. Nicht auf diese Weise. Du brauchst mich jetzt nicht mehr.“_

_Judy stürzte nach vorne, um den besten Freund, den sie jemals hatte, ein allerletztes Mal zu umarmen._

Es war halb vier Uhr am Morgen in der geschlossenen psychiatrischen Abteilung des Zentral-Krankenhauses von Zoomania als eine Nachtschwester ihre übliche Runde drehte. Sie blieb in einem der Patientenzimmer stehen und lächelte, als sie auf das graue Häschen blickte, das sich im Schlaf zusammenrollte, ein Fuchsplüschtier fest an die Brust gepresst.


End file.
